


"how could you do this?"

by pixie_rose



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, Paris & Rory frenemies, Roommates, dialogue prompt, old habits die hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: Rory innocently borrows a pad from Paris, and in true Paris fashion, the blonde reacts badly when informed of this, even though she was told it would be replaced.Maybe life-long habits and behaviours aren't so easy to break.





	"how could you do this?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July's part of a year-long challenge I am doing - late thanks to Camp NaNo taking over last month. 
> 
> I am currently rewatching Gilmore Girls and I've got up to them going off to college and just thought that this could be fun to explore. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Rory Gilmore was used to studying, she actually enjoyed it. It was her first year in college and midterms were right around the corner. Which meant many late nights and large amounts of coffee, but then that was a normal week for her anyway. 

 

She couldn’t remember the last night where she had more than two hours of sleep. She was walking around like a zombie. She had been back to her room for all of an hour, just enough time to jump in the shower and change into some clean pajama’s before getting back to her books.  She finally settled down to her desk, her backpack full of books was down by her feet. Se pulled it onto her lap and took her books out…  _ what to start with? _ She mused as she was doing so. It wasn’t till everything was out that she realized she had no more paper… How, how could she forget to get paper? 

She looked around the room and spotted a pile of legal pads on Paris’s shelves, she got up and grabbed the top one, she flicked through it to check that it was empty. It was, so she headed back to her desk with it. She didn’t think that her friend would mind, she would replace it when she got herself some more. 

 

An hour and a half later, Paris walked into their shared dorm room. Rory still couldn’t believe that she was sharing a room with Paris of all people… with their turbulent friendship at Chilton she never expected to be like this with her now. She was happy to be sharing a room with her, at least it was someone she knew. It wasn’t someone new to judge her on her relationship with her mom, Paris knew Lorelai, she knew how her and Rory were together, which was nice. 

Paris moved to her bed and surveyed the room. “Evening Rory,” she said. In blunt Paris fashion. “Have you done anything but study today?” 

“Yeah… I went to classes, showered and I ate.” Rory said, not looking up from her books. 

“Have you had any dinner.” 

“Not yet.” she muttered, “I wanted to get to the end of this chapter then I was going to order something. You want to join me?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Paris said. “I’ll go back out there.” She nodded towards the door. “And do some more crafting.” 

 

Less than half an hour later Rory had arrived at the end of her chapter, she very nearly started on the next but remembered she had agreed to get food with Paris. She reluctantly put her pen down and got to her feet. 

 

When she got into the common room of their dorm suite Paris was watching TV, she looked around as the door opened. “Finally,” she said, before turning her attention back to the TV.

Rory yawned as she flopped down on the sofa beside Paris. “What do you fancy eating then?”

“Chines? Or Pizza?” Paris suggested. 

“Or both?” Rory countered. Leftovers were the best part of takeout. In the Gilmore house leftover takeout used to last them three days… but then they did order enough food in the first place to feed the whole town anyway. 

“Sure.” Paris said. So Rory grabbed the phone and the menus of their favorite Chinese and Pizza places and dialed to order. They ordered it so often that they had marked their favorites within the first month. 

 

While they were waiting for the food Rory headed to the kitchen to get them each some soda, and she suddenly remembered about borrowing one of Paris’s pads. “Hey Paris,” she called from the kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind… but I borrowed one of your legal pads.” She returned holding two glasses of soda. Paris looked white. 

“You did what?” She was fuming, more like the Paris that Rory knew in school rather than this happy-go-lucky Paris that had arrived at Yale for orientation. 

“I ran out of paper. I will replace it when I go to the story tomorrow.” She shrugged, putting the glasses down in two spaces on the coffee table. 

“How… how could you do this?” Paris got up, just as the phone rang signaling that food had arrived.

“I’m sorry, come on, it’s a pad. What would Terrence tell you to do now?”

“Breathe,” Paris said. Slowly inhaling and exhaling. 

Rory sighed and went to get the food. When she came back Paris was sat on the sofa  “sorry for over reacting. Just replace the pad when you get chance?”

“Sure.” Rory said and they sat down to eat. Waiting for the Pizza to arrive. 


End file.
